


I get a "D" for Disappointment

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy does not want to support Harley's junk food habit, but can't deny her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get a "D" for Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For "Batman: Harley/Ivy - energy drink" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6059596#t6059596) and "Decay" at genprompt-bingo Round 10.

These days, Harley's out of ideas. There's nothing interesting to steal, ogle, or even blow up. Been there, done that. She's spent minutes zapping through the channels and still nothing's catching her eye. How do people live like that? Even her groans have lost their gusto.

She rolls from the sofa and pads over to the pantry, crushing an empty bag of potato chips under her feet. A little pep might give her some perspective. 

The pantry is stocked, but nothing speaks to Harley's particular glycemic needs right now. Luckily, Red just came back with their groceries. Having a girlfriend is great!

She bounds over to Ivy and practically drags her along with those bags into the kitchen to unpack. Her excitement, however, is short-lived.

"What is all this?"

There's a packet of cocoa nibs and black bean chips, whole wheat pretzel sticks and trail mixes, mint marble fudge ice cream and several cans of energy drinks from unknown brands. It's... mostly what she ordered but not exactly what she had in mind. Ah, she should've specified. It's like in those Leprechaun movies. 

"It's all organic," Ivy says, a tiny bit defensive. "Look, I want to accommodate you, but I cannot watch you consume all those harmful chemicals, knowing what they do to your body."

Yeah, Harley's disappointed. But Red actually brought her every item she listed – if with a creative twist – instead of not bringing her anything at all. So the least Harley can do is have a taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Exactly What You Wanted" by Helmet.


End file.
